


Cayde's "Punishment"

by Acacophony



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Bottom!Cayde-6, Exos have interchangeable genital mods, Friends With Benefits, He/Him pronouns for The Spider, Language Kink, M/M, Other, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Without Romance, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacophony/pseuds/Acacophony
Summary: Cayde-6 likes to cause trouble on the shore, because Spider always rewards him with "personal" attention. Today, Cayde has an extra surprise for him.
Relationships: The Spider/Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Cayde's "Punishment"

“Guardians always amuse me,” the rough voice of the Eliksni snaked into Cayde’s ear, sending an involuntary shudder down every single plate of his spine. Two of Spider’s hands were busy tying an intricate knot in the ropes around the hunter vanguard’s wrists. The other two were holding his hips to stop him from wiggling too much. A futile effort.  
“There’s only one rule on the shore, and yet even that seems like it was too high an expectation for you.” He didn’t have to lean so close to make his voice heard. There was little point to whispering when they were deep within his private quarters, but he spoke in a soft volume anyway, breathing his words into the exo’s ear. 

Cayde could easily have broken free from his grip if he wanted to, not allowed him to tie his wrists or bind his arms above his head- and yet he didn’t put up more than a playful, cursory attempt at resistance. “Me? Follow the rules?” He didn’t sound as affronted as he intended to- it was hard to concentrate with the way The Spider’s hips were pressed up against his.   
That moment of banter cost him any chance he might have had at escape, as the kingpin finished with his knot while Cayde spoke. It was a price he had arrived that day a little too eager to pay. Massive hands tightened their grip on Cayde’s waist, fingers sinking into the slightly flexible steel mesh that made up his torso. The deep pressure was good, it helped him feel the touch more definitely, and he gave out a whine of anticipation. 

Spider’s hands moved to Cayde’s knees, which he hitched up and held in place so that he could grind himself against the exo’s groin. His cock had already emerged from the gap in his body where it was usually hiding- Cayde’s incessant wiggling always seems to graze and touch just the right places to get him going before their pants even came off. He probably did it on purpose.   
“That’s how you always end up here,” The Spider scolded him, his deep basal voice sounded a little strained and eager. “You, and every other rule breaker on the shore.” 

Cayde didn’t notice that one of those many hands had left his body until he felt a shock of cold hit the silicone between his legs- lube, of course. His chest hitched, even though the need for breath was something he didn’t remember. “Well, when you treat me so nice, do you really expect me to stop causing trouble?” Cayde challenged him.   
He was distracted by the feeling of fingers pressing up inside of him- and it made him moan. That part of his body was so much more sensitive than anywhere else, enough that he could actually feel a light touch like that. He still liked pressure, liked the certainty that came with firm handling, but he didn’t need it there the way he needed it in other places on his body.   
Fingers weren’t enough for him, though, and Cayde rocked his hips down almost immediately, trying to get more. One of the benefits to an artificial body was that Cayde didn’t have to be patient out of necessity. He only had to wait when his partners saw fit to tease him. 

Luckily, Spider of all people, never left him wanting. His fingers slid in and out of him a few times, spreading the lube to where it needed to go. Even with that quick and efficient preparation, the hunter vanguard still couldn’t shut his mouth and wait even another moment. “Come on, big guy,” he said, flexing his toes. “Don’t you need to put me in my place?”

Spider didn’t say anything in return. He knew the best way to shut Cayde up wasn’t to match him word for word. Instead, he pulled his hand away and gripped his hips again. He sunk his cock suddenly into the hunter, making whatever words were coming next just turn into another hapless moan. Spider’s body curled around the bound man like a protective shell, four arms holding him against his chest tightly as he began to thrust into him. He set a punishing pace right from the start, encouraged by Cayde’s obvious enjoyment, and the way the bed beneath them creaked. 

For a few minutes, the massive kingpin was lost in the sounds and sensations between them. His own voice joined Cayde’s, quieter but very much present. Words in Eliksni left his mouth, nonsense rambling getting mixed up with moaning and panting. It took him a moment to realize that not all the words he heard were his own.   
An Eliksni curse had left Cayde’s modulator just as Spider pulled back to look him in the eyes, surprised enough for the pace of his thrusting to slow. The exo grinned in his own way, obvious enough to those who had learned to read his expressions. That smarmy look was wiped from his face when the kingpin’s hand grabbed his jaw roughly and kept him from looking away. “What did you say?” He demanded, breath ragged and voice deep.

Cayde almost laughed, staring down the large alien as if to goad him to do more. He loved that grip on his chin, keeping him from throwing his head back, or looking anywhere except for those bold and piercing eyes. He repeated himself, in the Eliksni’s native tongue. “I said fuck me,” he told him. “Harder.” He couldn’t quite read the reaction he saw, and wondered if Spider was offended for a moment- until a deep laughter bellowed from him. 

Months of these little “meetings” and somehow Cayde still managed to surprise him. He didn’t bother with English when he spoke again. “Very well, little fly,” he cooed. Effort like that deserved recognition, and he rewarded him by sinking his sharp teeth into the mesh of Cayde’s shoulder joint, as he resumed his deep rhythm. The exo’s body shuddered and went tense underneath him, a scream echoing out from his modulator as he came.  
Spider knew he didn’t have to stop- another benefit to a mechanical body. He didn’t bother to hold himself back, satisfied now that he’d watched the hunter come undone in his web. 

Cayde had fallen silent for a moment, laying underneath him feeling dazed as Spider’s pace continued to rail into him. Already he could feel a second peak building. It never too much effort after his first climax to fuck him straight through to another one.   
“Cum inside me,” he demanded of him in English this time, locking his legs around Spider’s hips so that he couldn’t pull out too far. He could feel those powerful muscles shaking inside his chitin, he knew he was close, but Spider still saw fit to suddenly still his hips, leaving himself inside of him. He was on the edge, Cayde could tell by the quality of his voice, the way his accent was suddenly thicker and harder to understand. 

“Heh- so demanding of me. Why should I give you what you want, after every-” his breath hitched, and Cayde could swear he felt his cock throbbing inside of him. “-after everything you’ve done today?” Spider managed to finish after a moment. “Let me hear you speak my language again, maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

Cayde let out a groan of frustration, not sure he knew the right words, but he tried. Broken Eliksni left his lips. “Please,” he begged him. “I need it. Need you. Fuck me. Do it- in me.”   
Spider said something back to him- but Cayde couldn’t make sense of the word. All he knew was that his hips were moving again, and not too long later he felt heat pouring into his abdomen. That was all it took for him to be pushed over the edge a second time. His Light poured from him in that second climax as he lost control. The solar glow spilling from his hands, bubbling up from his mouth, even streaming from his eyes as he called out.

The ropes that were holding his wrists caught fire, but the hunter vanguard barely noticed. With his wrists free, his arms fell heavy onto the bed. He just lay there in the afterglow as Spider grabbed a nearby blanket to smother the flame. Cayde’s quips here finally silenced as Spider pulled away and took a moment to clean up from their trist. 

He returned and climbed into bed next to him, content to wait for awhile. As Cayde lay wrapped in his many arms, he thought next week he’d take a day off to pay the Shore another visit.


End file.
